House Braxton
House Braxton is a medium sized house located in the Kingdom Of Lucerne within the Grand State of the Westerlands where they control the town of Cadagen. House Braxton is the Vassal of House Greymane, and they have been in this role since the days of the growth of House Greymane who they assisted in taking control. House Braxton entered the Valley of Lucerne at an unknown point during the Great Migration, and when they arrived they founded themselves alongside their clan in the region of Hillsbrad. Unlike many of the other small kingdoms of the time the members of House Braxton did not resist the rise of House Greymane, and thus they became one of the closest members of House Greymane's growing cadre, and would assist them in taking out the two other kingdoms of the area. Following this they would send members of their house to Hillsbrad of whom became known as House Broxtan and are a knightly house of House Braxton. So while their offshoot in House Broxtan maintained their influence in Hillsbrad the main house resided north of Hillsbrad in the town of Cadagen where they dominated the town utterly. House Braxton was targeted during the Plague when the fact that several of their members had Magi abilities would cause Bill Lovie to want these members eliminated as the families honorable reputation led to Bill not believing they would join his forces and during the plague all the Magi sensitive members of the family were rounded up and executed except for the children Tarius Braxton II., and Lexia Braxton of whom were secretly sent east to hide with Wolf's friend Brunor Shadbolt where they would learn to control their Magi abilities. House Braxton's great reputation took a hit when several of their members would join the True Sons of Lucerne and took part in an attempted coup in Hillsbrad which killed many innocent people, and nearly killed the members of House Greymane. History Early History House Braxton entered the Valley of Lucerne at an unknown point during the Great Migration, and when they arrived they founded themselves alongside their clan in the region of Hillsbrad. Unlike many of the other small kingdoms of the time the members of House Braxton did not resist the rise of House Greymane, and thus they became one of the closest members of House Greymane's growing cadre, and would assist them in taking out the two other kingdoms of the area. Following this they would send members of their house to Hillsbrad of whom became known as House Broxtan and are a knightly house of House Braxton. The Plague Main Article : The Plague House Braxton was targeted during the Plague when the fact that several of their members had Magi abilities would cause Bill Lovie to want these members eliminated as the families honorable reputation led to Bill not believing they would join his forces and during the plague all the Magi sensitive members of the family were rounded up and executed except for the children Tarius Braxton II., and Lexia Braxton of whom were secretly sent east to hide with Wolf's friend Brunor Shadbolt where they would learn to control their Magi abilities. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Lucernian Civil War So while their offshoot in House Broxtan maintained their influence in Hillsbrad the main house resided north of Hillsbrad in the town of Cadagen where they dominated the town utterly. House Braxton's great reputation took a hit when several of their members would join the True Sons of Lucerne and took part in an attempted coup in Hillsbrad which killed many innocent people, and nearly killed the members of House Greymane. Noteable Members Family Members * † Tarius Braxton. Killed during Battle of Lyons **Grella Braxton *** † Tarius Braxton II. Killed during Battle of Lyons *** † Fresha Braxton. Killed during the Plague ***Wolf Braxton ****Doria Braxton. Killed during the Plague *****Tarius Braxton II. *****Lexia Braxton *****Christopher Braxton ***Haley Braxton ****Rendrik Vaith *****Rendrik Vaith II. *****Sigmund Vaith *****Laley Vaith * † Tobias Braxton. Killed during the Battle of Lyons ** † Uta Braxton. Killed during the Plague *** † Tadrin Braxton. Killed during the Broxton Rebellion ***Irena Braxton ***Fordor Braxton **** † Valena Cullen (Valena Braxton) Killed by Forder Braxton *****Forder Braxton II. ***** † Markus Braxton. Died during the Battle of Berne ***** † Adellia Braxton. Died of sickness *** † Marcel Braxton. Killed during the Broxton Rebellion ***Mallenia Broxton Other Noteables Category:Vassal house of House Greymane Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Vandals Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe